This invention relates to a dual dispenser pen for products such as cosmetics.
Different types of cosmetics dispensers are well known, including liquid sprayers, lipstick dispensers and the like. Many people carry a substantial number of different dispensable products, each in its own container. It would be more convenient for them to have to carry fewer articles, without giving up the number of products on hand.